Bayani Universe Wiki:Sample Character Article
If you have any questions, suggestions, or clarifications, contact any of the active admins. ---- }} Character's name }} |image=Gregorio del Pilar.jpg |full_name=Full name; for Filipinos, input here the full name and traditional Filipino way of naming ^ Click for more info |birth=Birthday Birthplace |status=Alive Deceased Unknown ^ Click for more info |death=Date/Year of death Place of death |cause_of_death=Short description that led to death |also_known_as=* Alias * Nicknames (as referred to by other characters) * Other significant name(s) used to refer to the character * Other official name(s) |title/s=Title; usually among the ranks of the army or government |occupation=Occupation/Responsibility; general term |residence=Residence |allegiance=People the character is loyal to |affiliation=Group/Organization the character is loyal to |known_relative/s=''Format: Name : * Close ancestors (avoid great-greats) * Father * Mother * Siblings (arrange according to order) * Wife/Husband * Children (arrange according to order) * Other relatives (in-laws) * Close descendants (grandchildren) * Other relatives (aunt/uncle/cousin) * Other relatives (niece/nephews) * Family page (immediate families only) |significant_other/s=''Format: Name : * Partner (Wife/Husband / Girlfriend/Boyfriend) * Past relationships * One-night stands; kisses; encounters, etc. do not count |portrayed_by=Name of the actor |mention=Mentions; if the characters appeared on the movie, do not add the movie here |appear=Appears }} Full name of the character, the most used and offiicial one. Then write a brief summary or introduction of the character. Extend with a second paragraph if necessary. Biography A general overview, detailing or summary of a person's life. Use History as heading if brief. If a character is relatively minor, only appearing very briefly in one or two books, and information is very limited, exclude the subheadings altogether. Appropriate headings Headings for these sections will be entitled with brief descriptions or titles, particularly highlights or milestones in the characters' life, consistent for similar characters in a particular series. Some examples: * Early life/History - brief history of the character and summary of the events revolving around the character prior to the beginning of the series. * Later life - summarization of the character's life after or in the later parts of the series. Could include events from epilogues and those detailed in the film after the release. * Post-mortem / Legacy, etc. * If the character was involved in the following plots: ** Battle of Calumpit ** Battle of Tirad Pass Personality and traits Or only Personality, whichever fits the content. Physical description Physical appearance if for characters portrayed onscreen. An objective description of the person's appearance, based on descriptions given by the characters (without the embellishments). Skills and abilities Or just Abilities, whichever fits the content. Abilities need to be written as briefly and directly to the point from his strongest and greatest skill to his weakest one. Every skill or ability must be proven by one or two scenarios or situations. Possessions These also need to be in enumerated form and followed with a description or explanation, and can also have some introductory paragraphs. Listed here will be significant possessions of the character. This may include tools, paraphernalia, weapons, etc. Relationships Like with the others, the headings and "tabbers" are optional, especially if there are only very few characters listed. Instead, the characters listed themselves may be used as the headings. Romances Include= |-|Only= Friends And/or Allies. The= |-|Most= |-|Relevant= |-|and Connected= Family And/or Relatives. Or= |-|Important= |-|Characters= Enemies And/or Rivals. Exclude= |-|Unnecessary= Others Subheadings= |-|Or subsections= |-|Except here!= You can add other minor character relationships here in list form (if tabbers are used, entitle the tab as "More"). Example: * Character name (relation) * Non-existent Sarah (one-night stand) * Non-existent John (former rival; briefly) Gallery Add a maximum of 10 pictures, two lines, in gallery format. (See the rules here.) Trivia Tidbits relevant to the character and the film. In-universe notes= * Generally noteworthy but small or only briefly mentioned details about a character that does not fit anywhere else above. * An obscure and not well-known point or something not everyone would know from casually watching the films may be considered a trivia. |-|Real-world notes= * Details not mentioned within the film but has been confirmed from other official, outside sources. * Real-world related tidbits, e.g. based on a real person or another fictional character not relevant to the series, etc. * Should not include speculation, false information, major plot points, among others; exceptions may be very popular and heavily discussed theories and speculations among viewers. * Notable errors (continuity, etc.) in "out-of-universe" sense/acknowledged "behind the scenes". |-|Upcoming content= * Tidbits or events set to occur in future films that has been confirmed from other official, outside sources. See also * Links to related topics not already linked in the article. References Or Sources (if headings above appear significantly shorter in the table of contents), or Notes and References. Please cite information you will be adding to articles, both from the official sources (films), and others, such as articles, official website pages, interviews, reveals by Jerrold Tarog or the casts, etc.. Reference them at the end of the sentence or clause (typically outside its punctuation, i.e. after the period, comma, quotation mark, like so...1) by putting the links of your sources between reference tags: ' ', then include ' or ' at the bottom of the page. For more information, go here. If the reference will be used more than once, name it (' '). If a wiki article link will be used as a reference more than once but for a different reference (e.g. Jerrold Tarog is cited as a source multiple times, but different posts and thus would require a separate reference), link only the first instance (as illustrated in the examples above). External links * Links related to the article topic Others Do not include the heading. Navigation: * A box or table that contains links to other related pages, depending on the topic, for easier navigation. ** Currently non-existent, but something I will be working on soon. Categories: * A complete categorization guide is found here. Category:Policies and guidelines